A number of indexable fixtures have been disclosed in the prior art, some for indexing a tool, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,615, and others for indexing a workpiece, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,333. A number of these indexable tables or fixtures use different methods for locating the indexable position of the table, such as an axially parallel shot pin, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,773, and others utilize radially disposed teeth, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,540,566; 3,543,392; and 3,572,194. The prior art has also disclosed a 180-degree indexing of such tables, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,238,615 and 3,572,194.